rocky_renoldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Bands
Summary When The Rockin Rollers enter Battle of the Bands, they find out they are against the Aca-Girls. But at the last minute Rocky loses her voice. They try to find someone else & they do. And when she leads them to victory, the rest of the band wonders if... they should replace Rocky. Transcript ~ at Alyssa's basement ~ Rocky: He's got somethin special He's got somthin special And when he's lookin at me I wanna get all sentimental He's got somethin special He's got somethin special I can hardly breathe something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one he could be the one he could be the one... he could be the one he could be the one he could be the one... Ari: Great job! Your voice is a little scratchy though. Rocky: Its just a soar throat Dani: I almost forgot something! Cici: What? Dani: I signed us up for Battle of the Bands. Well actually I had to ask Conner first but he said yes. Alyssa: Thats awesome! When is it? Dani: 2 days. Rocky: Good thing we finished that song! Ari: Yeah! ~ at school at lunch ~ Chels: Hello Losers. Clove: We heard you were in Battle of the Bands. Brooke: Yeah & we are in it too. Ali: So your gonna lose. Cat: Yeah! Rocky: Oh please. If we were losers we would be you right now. Ari: True dat. Dani: Lets go. Cici: Yeah. * sits at table * Alyssa: I can't stand them Rocky: *cough* Yeah Ari: Are you ok? Rocky: Yeah. I'm fine. Cici: I hope you are. Dani: Because YOU have to sing us to victory. Rocky: Don't worry guys. ~ at Battle of the Bands ~ Ari: EMERGENCY! Dani: Whats wrong? Ari: ROCKY LOST HER VOICE! Everyone: WHAT?! Taylor: Looks like your gonna lose. ???: I can fill in for Rocky. Ari: Who are you? ???: Violet. Dani: Here are th song lyrics. Violet: Thanks. ???: First up.. THE ACA-GIRLS! Ali: Prepare to lose. Ari: Why are you talking to yourself? Dani: Good one! Amy: We are gonna be singing Ready Or Not. *sings* *done* Shay: Good night everybody! Chels: Beat THAT! Violet: We will. ???: Now for... The Rockin Rollers! Violet: We are gonna sing He Could Be The One! *sings* *done* Ari: That was amazing! Cici: I know right! Alyssa: Best singing ever! Dani: OMG! YOUR AWESOME! Violet: Thanks. ~ 30 minutes later ~ ???: We have a winner! The winner is............................ THE ROCKIN ROLLERS! Rockin Rollers: :O THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ~ the next day ~ Rocky: I'm sorry guys! I let you down now we- Ari: Won? Rocky: You won? Dani: Yep! A girl replaced you & she won it for us! Cici: She was amazing! Alyssa: Totally! Rocky: OMG! Thats awesome! Ari: *texts everyone in the band except Rocky BAND MEETING AT MY HOUSE!* Rocky: Well I otta to finish my make-up work. Alyssa: See you tomorrow! ~ at Ari's house ~ Ari: Are you wondring why i called this meeting without Rocky? Dani: You want to replace her don't you? Ari: Your good. And yes. But I also don't want to hurt her feelings. What should I do? Cici: Well Violet only did that one time. We shouldn't rush into anything. Alyssa: Cici's right. For al we know she could of had a thing that made her sound different. Ari: Good point. But I'm still considering it. Dani: Well lets take a vote. All those who want Rocky replaced raise your hand. *Ari raises hand* Dani: All apposed. *everyone else raises hands* Dani: Its final. Rocky stays. Ari: Well I can't help it! I have to! Dani: Are you serious? Ari: Very. *texts rocky Sry but ur out the band* Ok I just kicked her out. Cici: Well I hope you know what your doing! Alyssa: Yeah. Ari: Don't worry! I know what I'm doing! *text Violet ur in the band* Now she has been replaced. *meet at alyssa's basement* Lets go to your basement! ~ at Alyssa's basement ~ Violet: Here! Conner: Hey guys! I booked you at the Rising Stars concert. Its for every single Rising Star. Ari: Great! thanks! Mason: Don't tell me your practicing again! Cici: Actually we are. Mason: UGH!!!!!!!!!!! Dani: Lets start. Heres the song Violet. Violet: Thanks. *sings horribly* Alyssa: WHAT WAS THAT? Violet: I got something lodged in my throat. That happens a lot. Cici: I knew you didn't know what you were doing! Ari: Sorry Violet but your kicked out. Violet: DARN! Ari: Lets hire Rocky back! ~ at school at lunch ~ Ari: Rocky! Rocky: What? Ari: I'm sorry. Rocky: For what? Dani: Oh nothing. Where is your phone? Rocky: It broke. Cici: Darn! ( sarcasm ) Alyssa: Btw Conner booked us for a Rising Star concert! Rocky: Great! ~ at concert ~ Rocky: Hello everyone! We are gonna be singing Shine! Shine Shine Shine Shine Have you ever had this feeling Like you can't believe what your seeing Head is spinnin In slow motion Heart is poundin Time is frozen Don't close Your eyes Look around Your dreams are comin alive Don't be Suprised You know you were born to shine Your a firefly Your the sunlight Your a shooting star Breaking through the night Your a rocket In the darkness And you sparkle like A diamond sky Your gonna be Anything you wanna be If you open your heart And just believe That the light within will be your guide Oh Your amazing Your fire blazing No more waiting Its your time to shine *sings the rest* Cici: Night everybody! Akyssa: That was awesome! Rocky: Yeah! Ari: We are awesome! Dani: Rockin Rollers Forever! These are not my songs! They do not exist yet in this world and are written by them! I repeat THESE ARE NOT MY SONGS!